Daedalus's Workshop
Calm in the Storm “There’s nothing else to this except the fact that they’re idiots,” Tabart replied, slamming his hand against the palm of the table. He glanced at everyone around him with a smirk, contrary to his actions in which he seemingly appeared angry. To be honest, he was annoyed. He was tired of the questions. For some reason, everyone was worried about the pirate’s endgame, or their game-plan. To Tabart, none of that mattered. Whether they came utterly prepared or not, the results would be the same. After Tabart’s outburst, there was a fraught silence that filled the room; the sheer tension paralyzing everyone in a state of suspension and confusion. Therefore, Tabart exhaled deeply. “You guys don’t get it do ya? We already knew them fuckers were coming! That’s how good our intelligence agencies are. The World Government ain’t nothin’ to fuck with, right?” Tabart explained. “But what’s the best part is that they don’t know that we know. Sure, they’re going to expect some resistance, but for two warlords to be here, waiting for them? That’s going to throw them off their game, if they’re smart.” He removed his hands from the table and stood up straight. “The plan is simple. We’re going to play mind games…But, the hitch of this plan relies on everyone following orders and sticking to their roles. Which means, you three are backup,” he said, pointing to the three known figures in Impel Down: Lowkey Devil, the warden, Ferdinand Christopher, the vice warden, and Marlboro Winston, the head jailor. These three had managed to secure Impel Down beyond what it once was, earning them praise from their allies and complete ire and fear from dastardly pirates. “Don’t leave the inside of this jail,” Tabart bluntly directed, “And Christopher! You MUST not fall. If you do, this entire operation is fucked, okay? Good!” He turned around from the table and began walking towards the door of their room, his cloak from the momentum of his walk. “Come Jack! We have some preparations to make in the next few hours!” ---- And like that, several hours had already passed as Tabart and Jack stood atop the entrance of the prison, elevated by Jack’s wind that churned the wind into a gentle breeze by a mere flick of his sheathed blade. Tabart had heard that he was considered one of the strongest swordsmen in the world, but he hadn’t anticipated such strength prior to his induction in the Shichibukai. He now understood why the World Government trusted him with so many different affairs and responsibilities. “Achoo!” Tabart blasted, sneezing the excess pollen and spores away from his nose. The air was a musky, heavily pollenated area, due to the sudden excess of flowering plants and trees. Tabart was always somewhat of an agriculturalist, and he deeply preferred his surroundings to host plants that he could simply look at. They were so beautiful, and for him, they were often what saved him from life and death. While the pollen and spores would normally be contained, due to Impel Down resting in the calm belt, Jack’s powers had spread them across the atmosphere, blanketing the sea in a musky, yellow, clear, whatever color-mist. While it definitely lead to a variety of sneezes and such, it also helped limit visibility. For the pirates, this was dangerous because it would at least visually conceal Jack and Tabart; although still detectable by Kenbunshoku. However, smell would be something different as well. If the allergies of those dastardly pirates didn’t clog their noses, then the smell of fumes would overwhelm them, just as the smell of all spores and pollen tended to do. “Alright Jack!” Tabart replied, punching his hand against his fist. “Let’s do this.” "Might as well, after all we are already out here," the swordsman stated as he sat upon the pillar of air."Though I'd say that the both of us being here is probably overkill." The monk of a pirate meditated as he waited for whatever was going to come, his senses drifting on the wind as he allowed them to seep outwards. "But let us see what the day has in store for us." Category:Dal Category:Be Category:Emper Category:Damon Category:Starving Skeleton Category:GeminiVIII Category:Dragon Lord Erin